


Evening Disscussions

by Queen_Nymeria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Nymeria/pseuds/Queen_Nymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor thinks that Josephine is a bit of a workaholic. The adviser tries to prove otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Disscussions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I wrote this before the game launch and because of that there are a few detail discrepancies. Hope you enjoy it regardless!

It was a rather interesting experience to listen to all the subtle changes the Skyhold went through as evening fell upon the lands and the hustle and bustle of earlier hours were soon extinguished. The plethora of foot soldiers Cullen oversaw had already retired to their barracks and their boisterous evening camp fires were starting to die down. Even the harsh clash of iron work from the forges had slowly ceased and the soft hum of summer cicadas took their place. By listening to the enveloping quiet one would never imagine that the world was ravaged by war and demonic entities pouring from gaps in the sky itself.

After a day of fighting those demons in adjacent village, the calm was well needed. Even thought she was not a part of the fighting herself, Josephine Montilyet was still exhausted after spending most of the day trying to finish her workload on time. She had situated herself in the grand library as she sat surrounded by stacks of parchment and inkwells, tirelessly working on on a rather looming pile of papers. To anyone else, balancing the Inquisition's budget would seem like horribly boring chore, but for Josephine it was absolutely nothing. Her work ethic was impeccable after years of serving under nobles in court, so it never bothered her to do the tedious odds and ends.

The library was hardly ever used by the battle hungry masses that occupied the most the castle, so the adviser also enjoyed the quiet atmosphere that it provided. Every once in a while Dorian or Vivienne would peruse the shelves and whisk away a miscellaneous volume, something pertaining to a magical subject no doubt, but they preferred to study by themselves so they never stayed very long. Josephine always wanted to inquire about what they were working on, but she figured it would be best not to distract them.

Many of the companions had already retired to their individual rooms or had amassed themselves in the dining room to eat, drink, and be merry into wee hours of the morning. But Josephine found that the latter distracted from her work so therefore she did not partake regularly. Well, it seemed almost everyone had gathered in the dining room. The adviser peered around the stack of papers as her gaze landed on the form of the Inquisitor herself.

It hadn't taken long for the other woman to discover her secret hideaway and every now and again she would join the adviser as she worked. The two would oftentimes discuss politics, but at the present moment the Inquisitor was busy throwing daggers into the wood paneling that lined the wall. With each toss another slash in the carved panel became more noticeable and soon enough there were a multitude of crisscrossing marks going up and down the wall. On the battlefield the woman was lauded for her prowess and strong fighting presence as leader of the Inquisition, but among her comrades she was far from acting like the diplomatic figure head she was supposed to be.

"Must you continue to deface the fortress your eminence?" Josephine said as the Inquisitor looked up. "Or at least can you find a different wall to terrorize? I am trying to work."

A smile spread across the Inquisitor's face she got up and grabbed the handle of the dagger that was currently stuck in the wall. She waltzed over to where Josephine was seated at the table and stuck both of her weapons into the table with apparent ease. Josephine jumped slightly since she had taken her focus away ever so briefly and the sound of metal being plunged into wood brought her attention back immediately. The adviser huffed indignantly while the the Inquisitor, who was now standing on the other side of the table, only smirked at the reaction.

"For an Antivan you certainly have no sense of fun," She responded as she folded her arms, adopting a slight pout to her lips as it was clear that the Inquisitor wished to continue her dagger practice.

"And for a Tal-Vashoth you seem to adopt a rather lackadaisical attitude about everything," Josephine responded promptly as the other woman let out a peal of laughter. It was a hearty laugh that shook her body and she had to sweep aside a few pieces of silvery white hair that had fallen into her face. Even after the Inquisitor had somewhat regained her composure, her smile still had the hint of laughter on its edges.

"My dear adviser, just because I have grey skin does not mean I must have a stick up my rear like you."

Josephine would have instantly been taken aback at the crass remark when they both had first met, but by now she knew that the Inquisitor never meant anything seriously. Being subject to her humor was a sign she appreciated your company. But Josephine always thought it was interesting how alike the Inquisitor was with Sera and Iron Bull. The three of them combined probably had about as much tact as a drunken nug, so it came as no surprise that Leliana had requested her assistance as a fellow adviser. 

"Now contrary to what you may believe, I do know how to have fun," Josephine replied as the Inquisitor scoffed loudly.

"I think we have rather diverse ideas of fun Josephine. Last time I checked, voluntarily doing paperwork did not constitute as fun."

Josephine was about to protest but she soon found herself at a loss for words, which was a surprisingly rare occurrence. There was semblance of truth to what the Inquisitor had said that the adviser simply couldn't argue with. Josephine had been studious and dutiful from a very young age, being the first born of a prominent family practically required it. So by now the thought of sifting through mundane paper work was an evening well spent to her. By the Maker, was she really so caught up in her work?

The Inquisitor took the adviser's pause to mean she was right and smiled smugly in triumph. Josephine couldn't help but furrow her brows as the other woman as the adviser wanted nothing more then to wipe that smirk right off the Inquisitor's face. She hesitated for a quick moment when suddenly an idea crept into her head. Now, she was never the type of person to act on impulse, yet it seemed that would be the only thing to attract the Inquisitor's attention. The other woman was the physical embodiment of spontaneity and wildness, so why not show the Inquisitor that there was more to the adviser then her work?

In a swift and fluid movement she pushed aside the pile of papers and reached across the table, grabbing the Inquisitor by her collar as she pulled her into a kiss. Josephine could tell that the Inquisitor was certainly surprised at the suddenness of her actions, but it didn't last long as the other woman responded with a passionate fervor. After a few moments Josephine had to move back and catch her breath, to which the Inquisitor only laughed.

"Now it seems I might have to rethink everything I knew about you Josephine," She said with a grin. "I really had no idea this is what you considered fun," She added as the adviser felt her face flush crimson. Josephine's thoughts were speedily racing through her head as she tried to regain her focus but all she could think about was how much she wished to kiss her again. Seemingly reading her thoughts the Inquisitor vaulted over the table to move closer to the blushing adviser, quickly getting rid of any space between them as she picked up where they had left off.

It was downright exhilarating to feel the Inquisitor press up against her and have her bun tugged loose by roaming hands. In the following moment the Inquisitor reached behind her to remove the stuck daggers, tossing them to the side in order to pin her back against the polished wood. Josephine looked up as the flurry of kisses stopped briefly, noticing that the Inquisitor was brushing aside some of her locks that had fallen around her face. The adviser smiled as she pulled the other woman close once again. 

If anyone would have ever said that she would have fallen for the Inquisitor, she would have been offended. Josephine Montilyet always kept her work professional. Somehow that stubborn Tal-Vashoth had infected the adviser with her impulsiveness, but Josephine didn't mind at all. At least the Inquisitor couldn't call her such a workaholic anymore; now that there would be _other_ things interrupting the two women's evening discussions.


End file.
